Demonic Secrets
by phantomgirl259
Summary: (Human AU)After the death of his mother, Issac Stein finds an old book of his families history. There he finds something about his long-lost father that leads him on a life changing journey...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright, yet cold day in early April as the clocks were about to strike thirteen. It seemed that the entire world was as silent as a mouse aside from the gentle, cooling breeze. The suburban street were empty and dead in respect. The only life on the usually bubbly street was the small crowd gathered around the silent house on the end of the street.

There was a dark, empty silence among the small sobbing crowd.

A small turquoise car suddenly and silently pulled up outside the house. Everyone turned and watched as two people climbed out the car. It was Isaac Stein and his wife Della. No one said anything to them as they walked up to the house. Isaac Stein was a very handsome, slender, slightly muscular young man with broad shoulders and dirty blonde, messy hair with thick matching eyebrows and gleaming light brown eyes.

He usually wore a simple white T-shirt, blue baggy jeans, black shoes and a black leather jacket; but for today, he wore is smartest suit.

Walking beside him was his loving wife. Della Stein was a beautiful young woman with a slim, petite figure, fair, flawless skin and large, sparkling, deep aqua blue eyes that shined in the night with long, think crimson red hair flowing in the wind. She usually wore a purple blouse and sea foam green pants but wore a long and formal black dress with a matching hat and her hair was tied back.

As they walked into the house, people nodded to Isaac and offering their condolences.

There were a few people in the house, but it was mostly empty. Issac didn't pay them any mind, however, his attention was focused solely on the smooth, oak coffin at the end of the room. He took a deep breath and walked up to it alone, his wife hanging back to speak to the people. He looked inside and a saw his recently deceased mother, Linda Stein.

He felt a lump form in his throat as he stared down at her.

Linda Stein was a stunning lady with flawless, pale skin, with a curvaceous figure and he knew that is she had her eyes opened then he would get to see her large brown orbs. She had nice wavy, slightly graying, black hair that fell past her shoulders and was rather thick and glossy. She wore her favorite diamond-shaped golden earrings and a flattering crimson dress.

Her face was made up with a small bouquet of red and white roses.

To Issac, she looked like she was sleeping and would wake up and tell him that everything would be alright. Against his wishes, tears started building up in his eyes as he internally pleaded that by some miracle she would rise up and hug hug and kiss him like when he was little.

"Mom..." He muttered as he gently caressed her cold cheek.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw the pastor beside him with a sympathetic look on his old face.

"Son, I know that you have a lot to say right now, but I'm afraid we need to move her to the church." He said as he gave the younger man a comforting shoulder squeeze.

"Right." He coughed as he wiped his eyes and moved to help the others to moved the coffin to the hearse...

* * *

The church was beautifully decorated for the funeral. Anyone passing by who didn't know any better would of thought a christening or a wedding was going on instead of a funeral. As Issac and Della took their respective seats, he saw his mother's old friends and their children, who were his friends, were sat nearby, mourning for his mother. Their names were Sammy Lawrence, Thomas Connor and Joey Drew, all dressed in formal attire.

Sammy Lawrence was an old man with graying, blonde hair, pale green eyes and a small hunch.

He usually wore a white button shirt with a red bow tie, dark brown pants, brown shoes and a dark brown fedora. By his side was his son, Stan. Stan Lawrence was of average height and build with fair skin, short blonde hair, a scruffy goatee and light brown eyes. He usually wore a dark turquoise vest with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, coupled with dark cream pants and brown bucket-top boots.

Thomas Connor was a muscular man with tanned skin, dark brown eyes and black hair with a matching beard.

He usually wore a tight, dark grey shirt with black pants and dark brown boots. Joey Drew was a skinny, tall man with pale skin, dark graying hair, a thin mustache and dull blue eyes. He usually wore a deep red jacket with a grey shirt underneath dark jeans and shining black shoes. Joey's son, Jacob Drew, was a slender teen with fair skin, shaggy black hair, freckles, two front buck teeth and light blue eyes.

He wore a gray shirt with brown pants, black gloves and dark brown shoes.

"Now I know Mr Stein would like to say a few words in his mother's memory." The pastor suddenly said and Issac stood up to the podium.

"My Mom was a vibrant soul, one who literally lit up the room whenever she entered and right up until she became less able to get around, Mom was full of joy and always eager to help out, no matter what the problem was. My lasting memories of Mom are simple: a hard-working, passionate figure of strength who never waned in her support or love of me, and who soldiered on, even when times were tough. When I moved out, we sadly drifted apart and I didn't get to see her as much as I wanted, I didn't even know she'd been sick." He choked on a sob before regaining his composure. "Mom, I just wanna say thank you for everything you've given us and the warmth we shared during your precious time on earth."...


	2. Chapter 2

**_4evaGumballFan345:_ Thank you for the review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Almost a week after the funeral, Issac, Della and their friends Jacob and Stan were at his late mother's house, sorting through her things. He knew it was difficult to collect his mother's belongings, but he knew it had to be done. He sighed as he packed pictures, books and knickknacks into some boxes and then moved the boxes into the trunk of his car.

"So, how's he coping?" Stan asked Della as soon as Issac had stepped out the house.

"I'm not really sure, I know he and his mom grew distant after he moved out but it's like he's numb." She sighed. "He's been like this since the funeral."

"It's probably shock." Jacob shrugged as Issac came back into the house.

"What shock?" He asked as he picked up another box.

"Dude, it's alright, you can talk about it." Stan explained as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Guys, I appreciate the support, but really, I'm fine." He replied with a small smile before leaving. The others shared a look before getting back to helping their friend pack up...

* * *

After about another hour of packing everything up they were all ready to climb into bed for a month.

"Oh God, I had no idea you're mom had some much stuff." Stan huffed as he slumped against the wall.

"I know, and we aren't even done yet." Jacob sighed as he lifted his friend up off the ground.

"What?!" He cried.

"We've still got the attic to clear out."

"Wait, you guys have an attic?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, but Mom refused point blank to let me in that attic, I don't think it's been open in years." Issac explained as they walked up the stairs and stood below a hatch in the ceiling. With a bit of effort, Issac was able to pull down the hatch and a pair of ladders folded for them, followed by a thick cloud of dust and cobwebs.

"You weren't kidding." Stan gagged as they all coughed the dust out of their lungs.

"God only knows what we're gonna find up here." Della shuddered as she and the men ascended up the creaking ladder and into the dark attic.

They saw that it was full of shelves with books on them as well as more books, pictures it old, crumbling boxes filling the space. It was clear nobody had been up there in years. As they looked around Della found an old, large in the corner. She wiped the dust off it and gasped. It was a picture of a younger Linda in a wedding dress beside a man, but his face had been violently scratched out beyond recognition.

"She sure got mad at somebody." She said as the men looked at the painting. "I wouldn't want to be in his boots, or his heads."

"That man is my Dad, Henry Stein." Issac glared at the picture.

"Really?" Della gasped. "You never really talk about your dad, ever."

"Yeah, well, that's kinda Mom's fault, she refused to tell me anything about him; she just said that he was a coward who cheated on her and ran off with his mistress before I was born."

"Whoa, that's ruff, sorry buddy." Stan said as Della put the picture away. "Looks like most of this stuff's his, guess your mom locked it all away up here, out of sight, out of mind."

Issac just sighed and looked around some more. He walked over to a table and found an old, white box. He quickly wiped the dust off it and opened it. He gasped slightly when he heard the soft tune it played and he pulled out something from the box. It was a small black scepter with a crystal ball held in a demonic hand on top.

He looked the scepter over and saw something engraved on the side.

"Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved, to our newborn son with love forever Mama and Papa." He read out loud as he sat down in shock. "This doesn't make any sense, Mom said Dad left almost three month after she found out she was pregnant with me, there was no way they knew if I was a boy or not then." He muttered to himself.

As he examined the engraving, Stan continued to look around and found another box. He tried to blow the dust off it but ended inhaling some of it. He sneezed and flew back into some shelves. The shelves fell to the floor, creating a loud bang through out the whole house.

"Dude, seriously?" Jacob glared as they helped him up.

"Hey it was an accident!" Stan exclaimed. Della and Jacob sighed as they moved to lift the shelves off the wooden floor boards. After a few minuets the shelves were finally standing upright and thankfully nothing was badly damaged. After that was finished they watched Issac pace back and forth.

"This doesn't make any sense." He said as he cleaned up the broken plates and books from the shelves Stan had knocked over. "Why wouldn't Mom tell about this scepter from her and Dad?" He mumbled.

"Who knows." Jacob shrugged as he looked through the books until he picked one a small, worn out journal. "Henry Stein?" He read out loud.

But before he could do anything else, Della pulled the book out of his hands and started flipping through the old pages and looked through all the pictures and writing. Most were faded with age, but they could still make out a few of the faces and words.

"Only two weeks into this company and already it's gotten interesting. Joey is a man of ideas... and only ideas. When I agreed to start this whole thing with him I thought there would be a little more give and take, instead I give and he takes. I haven't seen Linda for days now. Still, someone has to make this happen. When in doubt, just keep drawing Henry. On the plus side, I've got a new character I think people are going to love." She read out loud and they saw a small sketch next to the entry.

"That looks like Bendy, you know, from my Dad's cartoon show." Jacob pointed out.

"Well, my Dad did work for Joey Drew Studios." Issac replied. "My Mom told me when I asked her about him, that was the only thing she told me without a single curse word in the same sentence." He chuckled.

"We could always ask Mr Drew about your Dad if you want?" Stan smiled.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Issac, you may not want to admit it but you've always wanted to know more about your father."

"Like what?!" He suddenly cried. "The fact that he cheated on my Mom, or how about how he just abandoned her and their unborn child to run off with his mistress!"

"I know but maybe if we find him, you can finally get some type of closure, some answers to your questions." She smiled and pulled her husband into a loving embrace.

He just sighed and returned the hug...


End file.
